


(you turn me into) somebody loved

by brinnanza



Series: The More the Merrier [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza
Summary: The last thing BJ does on his very first day in Korea is write a letter to his wife.





	(you turn me into) somebody loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is less a fic and more a brief contemplation on the BJ/Peg/Hawkeye triad we all know to be true and canon. It's a little short for my usual AO3 standards, but I like how it came out and I want to archive it here instead of just on Tumblr.

The last thing BJ does on his very first day in Korea is write a letter to his wife.

He’s still a little drunk, which makes it easier to get through the whole “land mine, local ‘hospital’, roadside triage” thing in a way that won’t worry her unduly (because, were he sober, he might remember exactly how terrifying the whole day had been, and that doesn’t usually make for a good letter). 

 _I met someone_ , he writes.  _Another surgeon. I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t met him_.

He writes her every day that first week, every one a love letter to two people. And Peggy’s no fool; she knows what happens when a man is 12,000 miles from home, but she also knows her husband, knows how he glances at other women but his gaze doesn’t linger. Knows how he dated exactly two girls before her, both of whom he would have married if they’d have said yes. 

She knows her husband doesn’t love by halves. Even between herself and Erin, BJ loves each of them with his whole heart, like the day Erin was born he’d grown a second one to take up the slack. He never loves her any less in his letters, but she knows her husband well enough to know he loves her  _too,_  and Peg thinks,  _well, the more the merrier_. 

And maybe she falls a little bit in love too, through BJ’s letters. How can she help but love the man that holds her husband together when the whole country tries its best to tear him apart? She’s mindful of the army sensors when she gives her blessing, but he deserves to be loved by someone if she can’t be there to do it herself.

 _You’d love him, Peg_ , BJ writes and Peg thinks, _I already do_.


End file.
